Introspection
by Bananemask
Summary: Roy regarde le feu et fait un petit point sur sa vie, ses ambitions, ses sentiments... One-Shot.


**Encore moi!**

**J'imagine déjà ce que vous allez penser. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle trafique, bon sang?! On attend la suite de L'Histoire de la Banane, nous!!". Que je vous comprends... Je suis sur la suite, je vous le promet. Le chapitre est presque fini donc il ne saurait tarder. Et, pour ma défense, cet OS-là, je l'ai écrit il y a un moment déjà mais j'étais pas vraiment convaincue... Enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, n'est-ce pas?**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi!T_T**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les flammes...

Il aimait les flammes. Il aimait les regarder. Il aimait leurs mouvements sensuels. Elles étaient chaudes et rassurantes. Mais terriblement traitresses. Elles étaient belles et tentantes. Mais tellement dangereuses! Il était comme elles. Elles étaient ses partenaires les plus fidèles. Il n'avaient qu'à les regarder danser dans l'âtre pour sentir ce lien qui l'unissaient à elles. Un lien indestructible. Un lien destructeur.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir ignorer ce lien. Il aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière pour ne jamais l'avoir obtenu. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors, il utiliserait ce lien pour parvenir à ses fins. Avec ces flammes, il éliminerait tous les ennemis qui se dresseraient devant lui. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour détruire la pourriture qui sévissait dans l'armée et qui avait permis un tel carnage. Et ensuite... Il prendrait sa place. Il deviendrait Président et ferait en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais plus. Tel était son objectif.

Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent le regard perdu d'un enfant mutilé. Jusqu'à ce que son cœur soit transpercé par la détermination qu'il avait pu y voir soudain apparaître. Ce regard, il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il l'avait hanté durant des années. Toutes ces années où il avait pu voir cet enfant grandir, mûrir, mais sans jamais sentir cette détermination vaciller. Toutes ces années où il apparaissait dans son bureau comme un ouragan, hurlant et gesticulant. Toute cette énergie déployée, gaspillée.... Cet enfant qui avait vécu l'enfer, cet enfant qui avait été marqué dans sa chair par son erreur... Il l'enviait. Pas pour ce qu'il avait vécu, mais parce que malgré tout, il gardait cette innocence, cet idéalisme qu'il avait perdu depuis bien longtemps.

Il avait eu envie de le rejoindre. Il avait eu envie de l'aider. Et plus que ça. Il avait voulu devenir son ami... son amant. Il était devenu sa lumière, le renvoyant plus profondément dans les ténèbres de sa propre désillusion. Et pourtant, il sentait ce désir impérieux de le voir, de lui parler.

Mais le problème était là, même si il faisait tout pour l'ignorer. Tout les opposait. L'âge, la personnalité, les convictions... Il avait parfois l'impression de le regarder à travers une vitre. Une distance insupportable qu'il ne pouvait combler les séparait. Et quand bien même il aurait pu... Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Malgré les épreuves, malgré la douleur, il savait que Ed se relèverait. Il était comme ça. Il avait cette force en lui. Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Lui n'était qu'un mort en sursis. Il n'était qu'une enveloppe de chair animé par la seule volonté d'atteindre cet objectif.

Ed n'était pas pour lui. Il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Ed faisait partie du monde la vie. Lui faisait partie de celui de la mort. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne pouvait rien changé à ce fait. Alors, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il s'était juré de tout faire pour le soutenir. Il deviendrait l'instrument de mort que Ed refusait d'utiliser. Ses ennemis, il les tuerait pour lui. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à supporter le poids de la mort d'un autre. Lui seul en connaitrait la douleur.

Pour la première fois, son objectif était passé au second plan. Bien sûr, il ne le perdait pas de vue. Mais il savait qu'il ne l'atteindrait pas tout de suite. Et puis, si Ed ne parvenait pas rapidement à rendre son corps à son frère, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir ses pulsions encore longtemps. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner, pour le seul plaisir de voir cette explosion d'énergie, ces étincelles merveilleuses dans ses yeux. Il aimait ça. Il l'aimait, lui. Et il espérait qu'un jour, lui aussi aurait droit à ce sourire si doux et si beau qu'il n'accordait qu'aux autres.

Et il ne l'avait jamais eu. Et aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Il avait enfin réussi. Il avait vu son frère de chair et de sang se dresser fièrement à ses côtés, heureux de pouvoir ressentir à nouveau. Et il avait vu aussi le regard plein de joie et d'amour qu'il posait sur son amie d'enfance.

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il savait qu'un jour, il tomberait amoureux. Et il s'était douté de l'identité de l'heureuse élue. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, Winry était une très belle jeune fille. Et une bien meilleure personne que lui, c'était évident.

Il reporta son regard sur le feu mourant dans l'âtre. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses pensées. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps. Et il savait très bien pourquoi. Ed lui avait remis sa montre d'alchimiste la matin même. Il allait repartir pour son village natal. Là-bas, il vivra la vie douce paisible qu'il aurait toujours dû vivre. Il sera heureux, il fondera une famille. Et il l'oubliera.

La douleur que provoquait en lui ce simple constat était intolérable. Mais il allait devoir faire avec. Il avait toujours son propre objectif à atteindre. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. S'il le faisait, il s'effondrerait.

_ Colonel, murmura une voix dans son dos.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le doux regard d'Alphonse.

_ Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. C'est grâce à vous si nous avons pu atteindre notre objectif. C'est grâce à vous si je suis humain de nouveau, murmura Alphonse, les yeux pétillants de gratitude.

_ Je ne crois pas vous avoir été d'une grande aide, à toi et à ton frère, répondit le colonel, laconique. C'est à vous-même que vous devez cette réussite. Mais c'est gentil quand même.

_ Arrêtez de faire votre difficile, colonel, s'exclama Ed en s'approchant. C'est vrai que vous nous avez un peu aidé, malgré le fait que vous êtes souvent inutile.

Le colonel grimaça à ces mots, provoquant un éclat de rire général.

_ En plus, c'est chez vous qu'on fête notre réussite! Alors, acceptez nos remerciements et taisez-vous! Ajouta Ed.

Le colonel resta un instant immobile, ses yeux fixés sur le regard joyeux de son ancien subordonné. Il s'inclina légèrement et dit:

_ Je m'incline. Si tu dis que j'ai pu t'être un peu utile, c'est que ça doit être le cas. Mais, pour information, je ne vous ai jamais invité chez moi. C'est vous qui vous êtes imposé. Comme d'habitude!

_ Hé! Vous êtes pas content de nous avoir? Ce sera peut-être la dernière fois, vous savez? S'exclama Ed, mécontent.

Roy sentit son cœur se serrer aux paroles d'Ed. Oui, il savait que c'était la dernière fois. C'est pour ça que c'était aussi douloureux pour lui. Il ne dit pas un mot, reportant son attention sur le feu qui se consumait devant lui. Il se leva et remit un bûche dans l'âtre. Puis, il regarda Ed une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne supportait plus toutes ces manifestations de joie. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. De s'habituer à la solitude que provoquerait en lui le départ de son prodige.

Il resta assis sur les marches de son perron quelques minutes, inspirant l'air frais et vivifiant de la nuit. La solitude. Elle avait toujours été plus ou moins avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui, Ed ne serait plus là pour remettre un peu de vie dans son quotidien. Et Maes n'était plus là pour lui remonter le moral. La solitude serait encore plus lourde à porter, maintenant. Mais ne disait-on pas qu'on était bien seul, lorsqu'on était au sommet?

Il sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud recouvrir ses épaules. Il se retourna et vit le lieutenant Hawkeye lui sourire doucement.

_ Vous ne devriez pas sortir comme ça par ce temps. Vous allez attraper froid! Dit-elle.

_ Vous dites pas parce que vous avez peur de voir encore grossir la pile des dossiers à traiter, pas vrai? Fit remarquer Roy, sarcastique.

_ C'est vrai. Cette pile est déjà impressionnante comme ça, vous ne croyez pas? Et ça m'use les nerfs de vous surveiller, répondit-elle.

Le colonel éclata de rire. Voilà au moins une chose qui ne changerait pas, même si ce n'était pas la plus joyeuse.

_ Allez, avouez-le, colonel, dit-elle soudain. Ils vont vous manquer, ces deux-là.

Le colonel la regarda un instant avant de regarder de nouveau devant lui.

_ C'est vrai, ils vont me manquer, murmura-t-il. Ils mettaient un sacré bazar lorsqu'ils venaient au bureau.

_ Oui. Surtout Edward. Ça risque d'être beaucoup plus calme, maintenant, ajouta-t-elle. Ils vont aussi me manquer.

Elle soupira et se leva avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Roy.

_ Ne traînez pas de trop, colonel. Un futur président se doit d'être sociable, dit-elle avec un regard pénétrant avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Le colonel posa sa main sur son épaule, là où celle que son premier lieutenant avait posé. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait bien mieux compris ses sentiments qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il eut un petit sourire. Finalement; il n'était pas vraiment seul. Il avait avec lui une équipe formidable, et un lieutenant avec un regard qui voyait tout, même ce qui était bien caché.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est triste, triste, triste...**

**Roy: Plus que triste, même! On dirait que je suis à deux doigts de me tirer une balle! Comme si j'allais m'interdire de vivre pour un nain pareil!  
Ed: Qui c'est que tu traites de nain, l'impuissant?  
Roy et Ed: Grrrr... *regard de la mort qui tue*  
BM: Allons, allons... Il n'y a pas de quoi vous mettre dans des états pareils! Vous vous aimez, non?  
Roy: Ben pas là, apparemment! Ed me fait des infidélités!  
Ed: T'avais qu'à tenter ta chance au lieu de ruminer dans ton coin!!  
Roy: Ohhh! Alors toi aussi, tu me voulais? Edo...  
Ed: Q-qui a dit ça?  
Roy: Viens là, on va rattraper le temps perdu!  
BM:... *s'éclipse avant que ça ne devienne trop choquant***

**Reviews? J'en veux, j'en veux, j'en veux, j'en veux!!! (Greed, sort de ce corps...) Allez! Comme ça, j'aurai encore plus envie de vous satisfaire!**


End file.
